this_wiki_is_a_wipfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Eons ago **Paragon is born from a dying star. **Paragon discovers a rogue planet the would later be called the Gem Homeworld after wandering through space for eons. The surface grew life. it had water delivered by meteors, over the millennia all sorts of minerals formed in the planet’s crust, the mantle’s composition was highly similar to that of Earths. **Paragon passes the same way she came into existence. Before her death, she creates White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond to carry on her travels, but she is unable to relay this information to them before she dies. Despite being drained of most of her energy Paragon attempts to create more diamonds, but instead makes smaller, weaker gems. These gems are Graphites, Coals, Jets, and Carbons. The diamonds don’t remember who created them. The clearest memory they retain from Paragon is they want to create more of themselves. Slowly but surely the first gems die and the diamonds find new ways to replace them. **The first proper Kindergarten was established. The diamonds, with the help of their companions, make more. Cities from around these early Kindergartens, similar to how communities will form around resources and bodies of water in our world. **The Quartzite gem type officially goes out of production. **The Great Diamond Authority is officially founded. ***White Diamond takes the helm, leading the other diamonds and assigning objectives. ***Yellow Diamond commands the military. ***Blue Diamond takes charge of the justice system. **The first Sapphire is created. She is able to see millennia into the future with perfect clarity. You’d think she’d saw that meteor coming **A star relatively close to the Gem Homeworld supernova’s and threatens to reach the planet. ***The diamonds worry that this will affect their advancements so they ask their advisors for some advice. ***With the aid of their gems, the diamonds expand the cities downwards into Homeworld’s crust. They realize that with the current sizes of the workforces of the cities scattered across the surface it will take centuries for them to dig and build. So they establish massive underground Kindergartens that do a better job at draining the planet than the upper ones ever did. All the new gems aid in the establishment of the underground cities, but when they were completed they had to be cramped in with the lower-class gems. ***When it was deemed safe to move back upwards the older gems leave the underground cities, these cities become a place for the newer gems to properly live in. When they return to the surface the Gem Homeworld’s atmosphere seemed to glow with a mysterious light. The gems reclaim their old territories and they revamp them with the technology they developed when underground. (These aren’t the buildings we see on modern-day Homeworld. The renovations just include the kind of things we see on Earth, floating spires, upside-down temples, etc.) *10,000 years ago **White Diamond comes up with the idea of Pearls. She gives Blue and Yellow each their own. **Blue Diamond distributes Pearls among the elite class. It’s unknown if she knew about the countless inferiority/superiority complexes she would create. **The diamonds begin to colonize other planets. **Sapphire is created **Pink Diamond is planned to aid in the creation of new gems and the colonization of planets, but something goes wrong and the end result doesn’t match the blueprints. ***Pink Diamond emerges 2,000 years early. This caused her to be much smaller than she was supposed to be, she was still at a child’s stage of growth and that’s how she was going to stay. ***White and Yellow Diamond wanted to shatter her and scrap the idea of having a fourth Diamond all together, but Blue always leaped to her defense. When White had enough of the embarrassment of having a defective Diamond among their ranks she took matters into her own hands. When White Diamond was just about to “reprogram” Pink in an attempt to turn her into the diamond she was meant to be Blue jumped to her defense once again… When Blue Diamond awoke she didn’t remember anything, neither did Pink Diamond. Yellow Diamond saw the whole thing unfold, she was in a state of shock, for the first time in thousands of years something had to manage to truly shock her. White Diamond released one final ray of light and this entire ordeal was finally behind them. ***White Diamond had her top Nacres commission a pearl specifically for Pink. **White Diamond’s entourage is established. **The last Carbon is destroyed. But one escapes and lives free. **Padparadscha is created as Pink Diamond’s personal sapphire. **The last bit of life is carelessly wiped off the Gem Homeworld. *9,000 years ago **Holly Blue Agate, Hessonite, Emerald, Ruby, and (Yellow) Zircon are created. **To get ol’ Pinkie up and out of her hair, White Diamond decided to give Pink Diamond her own colony. Pink was ecstatic about this. Not realizing how serious a project of this scale would truly be. Blue and Yellow Diamond don’t think that Pink is anywhere near ready to own a colony, but they are ignored. Pink creates an army of gems in an underground Kindergarten to aid in Earth’s colonization. Blue Diamond sabotages sections of Pink’s Kindergarten, thinking that if she failed at making these gems that White would rethink her decision. Bismuth, Lapis, “Biggs”, “Crazy Lace”, Nephrite along with her Crew, and The Ruby Squad (excluding Leggy and Navy) are among these gems. Thanks to Blue’s doing plenty of Off-colors are made from this Kindergarten. Pink takes them in despite their defectiveness. Though she treats them more like pets rather than actual gems. This is gonna be a hobby of hers. **The Celestite and Angelite gem types officially go out of production **Blue, Yellow, and Pink Diamond’s entourages are established. *6,000 years ago **Pink Diamond and her court land on Earth. **Warp technology is invented. **The Topazes are created. **Homeworld’s surface becomes more and more artificial. More and more gems are leaving the underground. **Due to Lapis being of such a high quality she gets a seat in Pink Diamond’s entourage. She is allowed to lead two terraforming projects, those being the Alpha and Beta Kindergarten. **Bismuth meets “Biggs” and “Crazy Lace” during the construction of the Communication Hub. **The Alpha Kindergarten is established, the Beta follows soon after. **Despite the Earth being Pink’s world the other diamonds insist on sending their own gems to aid in the colonization. ***Hessonite, along with various other garnets, is sent by Yellow Diamond to lead some of Pink Diamond’s Nephrites. ***Holly Blue Agate, along with various other chalcedonies, is sent by Blue Diamond to lead some of Pink Diamond’s Quartzes. ***“Snowflake”, “Little Larimar”, Beryl, Serpentine, and plenty of other gems are transferred into Pink Diamond’s court. **Pink Diamond is visibly bothered by the actions of the other diamonds and bored by the reality of governing a colony, so Pearl suggests she visit Earth to clear her mind. (Pearl was given the command to keep Pink happy. So taking Pink away from her duties made sense in her mind.) Pink asked Pearl where they should visit, and she suggests the Alpha Kindergarten. On the way, they decide to visit the Beta next. While touring the Kindergarten Pink Diamond comes across Rose Quartz. Since Rose is somewhat taller than the Quartzes around her Pink recruits Rose to be a guard in her entourage. **Pink Diamond finds a group of Amethyst gathered around a small exit hole. She shoo’s them away and peeks into the hole. In which she finds a tiny Amethyst. She reaches into the hole but the gem cowards at the site of Pink’s glove. “It’s okay, you can trust me.” the tiny soldier crawled out. A new pet. **When Pink and her Pearl reach the Beta Kindergarten all hell breaks loose. The Kindergarteners sweat bullets expecting to be shattered on site, but Pink Diamond only wants to hug them. New pets are always welcome. Among the fresh Off-Colored quartzes Pink discovered Jasper, she was instantly recruited into the entourage. **Pink Diamond and her entourage tour the area surrounding the Beta Kindergarten and meet a human tribe. Here she first falls in love with humanity. This trip allows Pink to discover just what her invasion is doing to the Earth. *5,750 years ago **Pink talks to the other diamonds about her feeling’s towards Earth’s colonization. But she ends up just preaching to ghosts. **Blue Diamond sends gems to build the space station that would act like a zoo to preserve some of Earth’s lifeforms. However this only advances Pink’s rebellious thoughts. Blue Diamond sends a group of diplomats to conference with Pink and her gems to discuss the construction of The Zoo. Sapphire is among these diplomats, Ruby is assigned to guard her while she is on Earth. And well… The rest is history. During Sapphire’s off time they explore the area around the Cloud Arena. On these trips, they fall in love. **The diplomats make the final decisions on the plans for the Zoo. Just as Sapphire gets ready to leave Earth she and Ruby have one last kiss. Garnet is formed! And quickly falls apart. Ruby and Sapphire are taken into custody by Blue Diamond’s guards but they are given over to Pink Diamond, it being her colony after all. Sapphire and Ruby are disowned by Blue, she leaves them to be dealt with by Pink. They think they’ll be shattered but Pink Diamond actually encourages them to stay fused. Pink then goes behind Blue’s back, grants Garnet a pardon and recruits her into her entourage. *5,500 years ago **Pink Diamond’s Zoo is completed. Yellow Diamond deploys 40 of her Topazes and Blue Diamond sends 10 Aquamarines to Earth to collect a few handfuls of specimens for Pink’s Zoo. **The other diamonds have Pink deploy some of her Rose Quartzes at the zoo to heal the specimens if they were to be injured. **Pink Diamond, Pearl, Rose, Garnet, Padparadscha and Jasper rest near a cliff in what we know as Korea. Pink tells them about her feelings towards the Earth. They are confused at first, but she is their Diamond and they will follow her no matter what. **Garnet is discovered by Homeworld forces. When Blue Diamond catches wind of this she quickly scolds Pink Diamond but ends up not punishing her in any way. Instead, she blames herself for letting Pink deal with the whole ordeal and has Garnet separated. Ruby and Sapphire are locked in the prison block of Blue Diamond’s ship. On the trip back to Homeworld Sapphire concocts a plan to retrieve Ruby and get off the ship. The plan works, she and Ruby form Garnet and escape into the depths of Homeworld. While wandering around an abandoned underground Kindergarten Garnet encounters the Off-colors. After learning their stories she convinces them to leave Homeworld with her. They steal the Sun Incinerator from Emerald and an interplanetary car starship chase ensues. **Yellow Diamond comes up with the idea of Cluster gems. ***Yellow, White, and Blue want to use Earth as a testing ground due to its abundance of Off-colors ready for the shattering. Pink strongly protest but she ends up losing this battle. ***The Off-colors are taken from Pink Diamond and are shattered for cluster gem experiments. She only is able to save three gems. (Those being Amethyst, Skinny, and Carnelian.) ***Pink Diamond mourns the loss of her off-colors. ***She takes the time to think about the way she treated them. While Pearl attempts to comfort Pink on the loss of the gems they do something that is very not allowed… *5,000 years ago **After a series of major technological advancements, the Gem Empire officially enters its 2nd Era. **Peridot, Aquamarine, (Blue) Zircon, Navy, and Leggy are created. **White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond decide to replace their pearls with the newer models. **The Ruby Squad suffers an unspecified accident, two members are lost so Leggy and Navy are sent to replace them. The Squad goes out to find their lost members, though Navy is a bit wary, fearing that she’ll be separated from her new found friends and placed in another team. **Peridot is recruited into a team of 49 other gems to work on the Cluster experiments. **Bismuth, a gem who practices blacksmithery during her off time with the guidance of “Snowflake”, invents the Breaking Point. A weapon to be used for the quick and easy execution of rebellious and off-colored gems. She is allowed to show it to Pink Diamond personally. Pink finds this weapon to be cruel and unusual, but she hides her true feelings and praises Bismuth for the invention. **Pink purposely slows the construction of multiple gem installations. When the other diamonds question her on this she makes up excuses about the organics on the colony disrupting and overpowering her gems. Yellow Diamond lectures Pink on how and why she needs to take charge of the situation, either not caring or realizing that the excuses are exaggerated and untrue. **Pink Diamond wants to visit Earth again but she doesn’t want to set off the other diamonds. Pearl suggests she shape-shift into a Rose Quartz since she and the gem type both have similar color palettes and somewhat similar gem-cuts. Pink extends on this idea and has Rose shape-shift into her. Due to the fact that this new form expends more energy than Rose is used to using she has a hard time keeping it stable, but Pink ignores this fact just telling her to hold until she gets back. **The Ruby Squad finds its lost members on the fifth moon of a gas giant. Though they are lost again when Navy, thinking she’ll lose her newly found friends, sabotages the rescue mission sending the two long-lost Rubies into deep space once again. **A Rose Quartz, aka Pink Diamond, gets noticed wandering around Earth and is reported to Holly Blue Agate and is shipped off to Pink’s Zoo. While there she meets other gems made in her kindergartens. She decides to try to escape the Zoo by staging a containment breach. While doing this she somehow causes a real containment breach. Pink does manage to escape during the chaos. She hops in a Roaming Eye and warps back to Earth. Just as Pink gets to the Moon Base Yellow Diamond is in a call with Rose. As Rose displays visible discomfort for holding a form roughly twice her size for over an hour Pink jumps and floats down just out of view from Yellow, she calls Rose over pretending to report a disobedient guard, seeing this opportunity Rose quickly hangs up on Yellow and falls back into her original form. **The Gamma Kindergarten is established on Pink Diamond’s colony. This Kindergarten produces 500 Mahogany Obsidians and 503 Rainbow Obsidians. **While alone in the Moon Base Padparadscha goes snooping around the Earth via the Observation Orb, while doing so she finds a waterfall surrounded by tons of glorious flowers. She decides to go and investigate. *3,000 years ago **While visiting the Humans in her Zoo as Rose Quartz Pink Diamond falls asleep with them. ***While sleeping she is possessed by a vision of herself in the past. Smaller than she is now. This Pink Diamond was made up of much lighter colors. Her skin being a pale pink instead of the magenta it is now. She’s yelling at someone… Blue. This diamond looks like Blue, but she can’t be. Her hair is long and a deep color instead of the off-white it is now. This diamond yells back and the younger Pink Diamond storms out of the room. Pink abruptly wakes from her slumber and rushes out of the containment area. Pink calls Blue Diamond to talk about her dream, but Blue is too busy suppressing a rebellion to listen. She tries to talk to Yellow Diamond about it but she only dismisses it as she does everything with Pink. Finally, she takes her questions to White Diamond. White tells her that it simply nothing to worry about. She was finally finding out. **Pink Diamond is requested to be a part of a privet conference with the other diamonds. She avoids this by convincing Rose to shape-shift into her again. Rose doesn’t want to do this but it's in her programming to not disobey orders from her diamond. As Pink sets out to explore the Earth (a little name she came up with for the planet) once again Rose, Pearl, and Jasper go out to the diamond meeting, leaving Padparadscha alone in the Moon Base with a new found friend to keep her company. **When Rose, Pearl, and Jasper near the entrance of the conference hall they are greeted by a Goshenite that was transferred to Pink’s court during the beginning of colonization. This Goshenite sees right through the sham but promises to not rat them out. As the gems enter the conference hall Rose is already showing faults. Goshenite helps out by doing something that not even Pearl knew that Goshenites could do. She inserts herself into Rose’s gemstone and holds the form together for her. Even without not having to keep her self together Rose still stresses what the privet conference will entail. Will she be found out? Will she be shattered? Will her diamond be reprehended? During this conference Yellow, Blue and even White Diamond herself talk to “Pink” on why they need the Earth and why she can’t “take her time” anymore. Rose, Pearl, Goshenite, Jasper relay the information they received from the conference to their diamond, Pink processes this. Her fears have finally been realized. **Her gems await their next command.